A Neko for Fangurl
by Fangurl Phantomhive
Summary: AU, as a child, Fangurl lost her parents in an accident and the result was her being sent away to stay with her uncle, William T. Spears & aunt, Grell Sutcliff. She comes into contact with a stray furry neko named Alan, and begins to take care of him. As Fangurl ages, Alan becomes more attached and attracted to his owner. Eventual neko Alan/Fangurl, slight Ronald/Fangurl R&R please
1. Chapter 1

Eight year old Fangurl Phantomhive sat in the chair at the police station while her uncle spoke to the officers. Her parents had just been killed in a car accident while she was at school, and now she was being put into the legal care of her uncle William T. Spears and her 'aunt' Grell Sutcliff. "Let's go Fangurl," he said to his niece as he took the small girl's hand.

Fangurl walked out to the car with William and got in the backseat. "Where are mama and daddy at?" she asked.

"They're in heaven now Fangurl," William stated as he drove away from the police station.

"Oh, will they ever come back?" she wondered.

"No, but one day you will be able to see them again. Now I have to return to work, and you're going to stay with your auntie Grell until I get home," William informed.

Fangurl loved spending time with Grell. The transgender Shinigami was almost like a second mother to her. "Uncle Will, can I get a pet?" she questioned.

"Why on earth would you want a pet?" William wondered.

"So I can have a friend at home to play with," Fangurl responded.

"We'll see, I will have to talk with Grell about it," William replied.

"Yay," Fangurl whispered as she smiled.

The Shinigami took his niece to his apartment where Grell was waiting for them. "Hello my dear," Grell said as she hugged Fangurl's small frame.

"Hi auntie Grell," Fangurl replied.

"Will, what did the police say?" Grell questioned in a serious tone as she looked at her mate.

"Rachel and Vincent were killed in a car crash a few hours ago, and since Angelina is mentally unstable, Fangurl has been placed into our custody," William explained.

"Aunt Grell, can I have a pet, please?" Fangurl begged as she tugged on the flamboyant Shinigami's hand.

"Yes honey you may have a pet, but it's going to be your responsibility," Grell stated. Fangurl grinned and clapped her hands.

"I have to return to the Dispatch; dear could you please watch Fangurl and help her get settled in?" William requested as he adjusted his glasses.

Grell nodded before William walked out of the apartment and returned with several suitcases. "Are these all her things?" Grell asked.

"Yes, this was all of what she wanted to bring with her," William said. He kissed Grell's cheek and hugged Fangurl before leaving to return to work.

The redhead took the little girl into her bedroom and began to help her unpack her things. "What kind of pet do you want sweetheart?" Grell wondered.

"A neko," Fangurl replied with a smile.

"A neko?" Grell repeated.

"Yes, I've always wanted one. They're so cute and cuddly," Fangurl responded.

"Well, we'll find you a neko and you can play with it all you want," Grell promised.

That night, Grell and William tucked Fangurl into bed underneath two thick blankets. "It's supposed to get really cold tonight, so try to stay warm honey," William informed.

"Okay Uncle Will," the little girl replied. The two Shinigamis exited the room as Fangurl closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Around one in the morning, Fangurl heard a noise coming from outside her window. She climbed out of bed and opened up the curtains to see a furry neko shivering outside on the side of the street. Her mouth dropped slightly, for she had never seen a neko so up close before.

Fangurl lightly tapped on the window, which got the neko's attention. "Come here little neko," she whispered when she opened up the window.

Quickly, the neko hopped inside her room and curled up into a ball on her floor. "Hi there," Fangurl said quietly as she petted the kitty cat on his head. The neko began to purr softly as he leaned his head against the little girl. "What's your name?"

The neko touched his collar, where Fangurl looked and read his name. "Your name's Alan? That's a nice name. Wait, if you have this collar, it means that you have an owner already, doesn't it?"

Alan fumbled with the collar to quickly undo it. The girl touched his paws and they immediately calmed. She unfastened his collar and pulled it off the neko's neck. "Do you not like your owner?" Fangurl asked quietly.

He nodded slowly. Fangurl could see the hurt look on his face, and guessed that Alan's owner was mean to him. "Don't worry; I'll take care of you. You can be my neko if you want," she offered. Alan began to purr more as the little girl petted his head again.

"C'mon, if you're going to stay here, I at least have to give you a bath so Uncle Will and Auntie Grell will like you," Fangurl suggested as she took Alan into the bathroom.

After giving Alan a bath, the girl fixed him a plate of food to eat just in case he was hungry. "Fangurl, what's going on in here?" William asked as he walked into the kitchen. "I heard talking and nyan sounds coming from in here."

"Uncle Will, this is Alan, I found him outside in the cold," Fangurl informed.

The neko hid behind Fangurl, out of fear of William's facial expression. "Does he belong to anyone?" the Shinigami questioned.

"Yes, he had a collar on," the girl replied.

"Then sweetheart, we have to take Alan back to his owner," William stated.

"No, uncle Will please don't take him back; he doesn't like it there," Fangurl pleaded.

The little girl began to cry at the thought of losing Alan and letting him go back to a horrible owner. "Please don't cry," Alan whispered as he walked up to Fangurl and attempted to wipe away her tears.

William and Fangurl both jumped at the shock of Alan speaking. "You can talk?" the Shinigami questioned.

"Yes, and she's right, I'm abused at my other home. With your permission I'd like to stay here," Alan stated.

"Please Uncle Will, can he stay?" Fangurl begged.

"Very well, he may stay, but he is your responsibility Fangurl," William informed before heading back to his bedroom.

Fangurl grinned as Alan nudged his face against her shoulder. "I love my neko," she said as she took Alan back to her bedroom. The neko curled up on Fangurl's bed next to the little girl and began to dose off after she kissed the top of his head goodnight.

The next morning Fangurl awoke to find the neko still sleeping on top of the blanket next to her. In the sunlight, Fangurl took a better look at him. Alan had brunette hair, light tan fur with white fur on his belly. She remembered his eye color being green with a hint of yellow in them. The little girl looked closely and saw that Alan had scars and bruises all over his body, especially on his back, face, and neck.

Alan stretched and yawned as he awoke. The neko got to his feet and strolled over to Fangurl. The eight year old took him in her arms as he rested on her lap and felt her gently begin to pet his head.

"How did you get your wounds Alan?" Fangurl wondered.

The neko nudged his face against Fangurl's arm before responding "They're from my master."

Fangurl felt Alan begin to quiver as he said the word master. She kissed the top of his head and promised "Your previous master may have hurt you, but I will never hit you or bruise you. You are my neko now, and I will take good care of you."


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later, while Fangurl played with Alan in the living room, there came a knock at the door. William and Grell answered the door to find a well-dressed man standing in their doorway. "May I help you sir?" William asked.

"Yes, my name is Claude Faustus and I'm looking for my neko. He ran away a couple of days ago and I was wondering if you've seen him," the man explained.

Alan recognized the voice and ran into Fangurl's bedroom and hid under the bed. "Alan, where are you going?" the eight year old wondered as she stood up and followed him.

Grell became concerned and followed Fangurl while William spoke to Claude. "Auntie Grell, Alan won't come out until the man leaves. He said that Claude is the one who hurt him," Fangurl explained.

The redheaded Shinigami seemed to understand, so she walked back over to William and Claude and stated "Sir, I'm afraid that we have your neko and he doesn't want to come back."

"That's ridiculous, that little bitch knows that I own him and control everything he does," Claude said as he tried to enter the apartment.

"So you're the mean guy who hurt my neko," Fangurl exclaimed as she came into the room and ran up to Claude. "You're a mean man and I won't give you Alan back."

"Well then I guess I'll just have to take him from you won't I?" Claude decided as he tried to push back Fangurl. The little girl kicked him between the legs before Claude grabbed her arm violently.

William and Grell both immediately pulled Fangurl away from him. "Don't you dare touch my niece," William ordered as Grell took Fangurl into her room.

"Tell that neko that I will get him back one way or another. And next time if your niece stops me, I won't be so nice to her," Claude warned before turning and leaving.

William T. Spears shut the door and locked it before going to see how Fangurl was doing. "How is she?" he asked Grell quietly.

"She's okay, just a little spooked at what just happened," Grell responded as she hugged her husband.

Fangurl knelt down and looked under her bed. Alan was still under the bed, shaking. "He's gone now Alan, you can come out," she whispered.

Slowly, the neko came out and then rushed into Fangurl's arms. "I won't let him hurt you anymore," Fangurl promised again as she held the furry neko close to her and listened to him purr.


	4. Chapter 4

5 years later…

Fangurl, now thirteen years old, entered her aunt and uncle's apartment after returning home from school one day. "Alan I'm home," she called as soon as she opened the door.

The teenager heard the sound of something jumping off her bed, and run into the living room. Alan jumped into her arms and began to purr and nudge against her body. "I've missed you all day," he said.

"I know, but I'm home now," Fangurl reminded. She took a good look at Alan.

He'd grown so much over the past few years in height and Fangurl had made sure he maintained a healthy weight. His scars that he'd received from Claude were still there but were treated, so they were healing still.

"What are we doing tonight?" Alan wondered.

"Well, Uncle Will probably has to work late again, and Aunt Grell is more than likely going to be forced to stay with him, so it'll just be us tonight," Fangurl explained.

Alan smiled. He loved nights where it was just him and Fangurl. On nights like those, the neko would love to curl up on top of her and snuggle with the human girl while she brushed his fur. Alan just loved spending time with Fangurl. She'd given him love when no one else would, and now Alan felt as though he was starting to love her even more than a pet-owner relationship. But how could he ever tell his thirteen year old human owner that he was in love with her?

"Are you hungry Alan?" Fangurl asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Yes," Alan replied as he followed her. The neko watched Fangurl pour some milk into a saucer and set it on the table for him. She watched as the hungry cat lapped up the milk.

When he was through, Alan and Fangurl sat back down on the couch. Alan curled up on her lap and felt her gently stroke his head and rub behind his ears. The neko began to purr before standing on his legs and nudging his nose against Fangurl's cheek.

He ran his sandpaper-like tongue over her face as he licked her. "Ow," Fangurl said suddenly.

Immediately Alan jumped off of her. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" he asked.

"No, it just caught me by surprise, that's all," Fangurl gently replied. She reached over and petted Alan's head.

"I didn't mean to hurt you," he muttered.

"You didn't, I promise," Fangurl responded.

"Fangurl, do you love me?" Alan questioned looking into the girl's eyes.

"Of course I love you," Fangurl responded. "You're my neko."

"Will you ever love me more than a neko?" Alan wondered.

"Alan, you are my pet, and my best friend. I only see you as that right now," Fangurl responded.

The neko felt his heart drop inside. The girl who he loved just told him that she may not ever return his feelings.

"I need to step outside for a few moments," Alan informed.

He stood up and walked out the front door. As he sat on the porch railing, a hand reached and grabbed him by the back of the neck. Turning, Alan saw that Claude had come back to take him. "Fangurl!" Alan screamed before the man slapped him.

As Claude began walking away from the apartment, dragging Alan with him, Fangurl came outside.

The girl turned and saw Claude forced Alan into the backseat of his car. "I told you he was mine," Claude stated as he got into his car and took Alan away from Fangurl. Alan scratched at the window and screamed for Fangurl to help him.

The girl dropped to her knees and began to sob loudly. She had allowed the man who hurt Alan to take him away again. "I'm so sorry Alan," Fangurl whispered as she watched her neko be taken.


	5. Chapter 5

5 years later . . .

After ending another day at work, Fangurl walked home through the snowy streets to her apartment. Now that she was eighteen, she had moved out of William and Grell's apartment and gotten a place of her own. Fangurl had moved not far away from the Shinigami Dispatch Society offices where she was currently hired as an office assistant for the time being.

Pulling out the keys to the front door, Fangurl was just about to open up the door when she heard the sound of 'nyan' coming from around the side of the apartment building. Stepping over, Fangurl couldn't believe her eyes. There lying on the ground was Alan covered in a light layer of fresh fallen snow.

"Alan," Fangurl joyfully exclaimed as she hurried over to the neko. Looking closer, she saw that Alan had lost a lot of weight and that there were many wounds on his fur. "C'mon, let's get you inside," she whispered to the neko as she picked him up, dusted the snow off of his fur, and took him inside.

Laying him down on the couch, Fangurl covered Alan up with a blanket, as she watched him shiver. She began to stroke his fur gently while he slept. Fangurl watched as the neko moved around and awoke from his slumber.

Opening his eyes, Alan wasn't expecting to see Fangurl holding one of his paws in her hands and stroking his face gently. "Fangurl, is it really you?" he asked quietly, almost expecting it to be a dream.

"Yes Alan, it's really me," she replied with a smile.

Alan sat up and nudged his face against Fangurl's neck as he reached his front paws around her in an attempt to give the girl a hug. "I've missed you so much," he whispered.

"I've missed you too Alan," Fangurl said quietly as she stroked the neko's fur and listened to him begin to purr again.

He reached over and lightly licked her face. Alan had missed Fangurl more than she knew. The neko felt Fangurl run her fingers gently over some of his recently acquired wounds. "Who did this to you?" she asked quietly.

Alan shifted so that he was curled up in the fetal position on her lap. "Master Claude hurt me," he whispered. He nestled his head under Fangurl's chin as the girl continued to stroke his fur.

Fangurl looked and saw scars, scratch marks, and bruises all over the neko's body. "Why did he hurt you?" she questioned.

"For running away from him and because I never told him that I didn't miss you, and I still wanted to be with you," Alan explained quietly.

Looking up at Fangurl, the neko said "You have no idea what all he did to me."

In truth, the girl was terrified to discover what all Claude had done to Alan, but she knew it was healthy for him to vent out his emotions as a means to help him get better. "Do you want to tell me what he did to you?" Fangurl asked gently.

Alan laid his head on Fangurl's chest and curled his knees up to his own chest. "He burned me with a sharp metal stick. He beat me with leather straps and cut me with knives. He threatened to find you and hurt you, but I couldn't let him do that," the neko informed quietly as he began to whimper.

Fangurl held Alan close to her and stroked his fur. He nuzzled his face into her neck before hearing Fangurl whisper "He won't hurt me or you while we're here. You are safe Alan, and I won't let him take you away from me ever again."

Alan purred softly against Fangurl before getting up to look around her apartment. As he stood up, Fangurl noticed how big he had gotten; for Alan was now a few inches taller than her. The neko noticed a lot of pictures containing Fangurl and a guy. "Who's this?" Alan wondered.

"That's Ronald, my boyfriend," Fangurl informed.

"Boyfriend?" Alan asked with a despairing feeling growing inside his heart.

"Yeah, he works at the Dispatch with me. I work in the General Affairs Department while he's on Soul Collection," Fangurl stated. "We've been together for almost a year."

"Do you love him?" Alan questioned as he turned to Fangurl.

"Well, love is a strong word, but I do have feelings for Ronald," the girl replied.

Alan didn't want Fangurl to have feelings for Ronald; he wanted Fangurl to have feelings for him. Alan loved Fangurl a lot and would do anything to have the chance to be with her. "Is he good to you?" Alan asked quietly.

"Yes, he's very good to me," Fangurl promised.

This made Alan smile a little. At least this guy was nice to Fangurl. If he ever discovered this Ronald person was mean to Fangurl, he would more than likely claw his eyes out.

Suddenly, the two heard a rumbling noise. The girl looked and noticed it was coming from Alan's stomach. "Are you hungry?" she asked.

In truth, Alan was extremely hungry. Claude rarely fed him, so Alan was forced to find food on his own, which was almost just enough to keep him from passing out. "Yes, I'm very hungry," Alan replied.

"C'mon, let's get you something to eat," Fangurl stated as they walked into the kitchen together.

Fangurl got Alan some milk and leftover chicken from the refrigerator and set it on the table for him. The starving neko gobbled up the food, and lapped up the milk as quickly as his tongue would let him.

The girl stood next to him and gently petted his head again. Alan purred as he leaned his head against Fangurl. He was so happy to be back with her again; back with the girl who loved him, and who he loved.

When Alan was finished eating, Fangurl took him into her room and let him lie down on her bed while she went and did laundry. The neko inhaled the scent of his secret love and the smell of her on the pillow brought back memories from five years ago.

Later on that night, Fangurl lie in bed and watched TV while Alan curled up on the bed next to her and lay his head on her legs. The girl reached down on stroked his fur gently, which made the neko feel happy. Alan rolled over onto his back, which allowed Fangurl to begin to rub his stomach for him. This made Alan's body begin to tingle.

He had never felt this good before in his life. The neko began to purr loudly. "Someone's happy," Fangurl noticed with a grin. She giggled quietly as Alan licked her hand. Fangurl touched on Alan's face where a bad scar was hidden under some fur.

Upon feeling her hand there, Alan was forced to think back to receiving the scar and immediately pulled away. The girl leaned forward and pressed her lips lightly to the wound, earning a purr in return.

"Please don't ever let him take me away from you again," Alan begged quietly as he nudged his face against Fangurl's neck.

"He won't touch you again Alan, I promise," she replied.

In the middle of the night, Alan awoke from a nightmare and thought he was still back in Claude's house. Looking over, he saw Fangurl still lying underneath her blanket fast asleep. Gently getting up from the end of the bed, the neko slowly strolled over to lie down next to her, on top of the blanket and look at her.

Alan took in every notable feature he could of his owner. He laid his head gently on the girl's shoulder and purred softly. The neko had dreamed of Fangurl holding him in her arms and kissing him like he'd seen people do so many times. Alan knew what pet-owner love was, but he wanted to feel more than that kind of love. He wanted romantic love from the girl who he had had feelings for, for almost ten years. Looking up at her once again, the neko gently ran his tongue over her face and tasted the girl's skin. "I love you Fangurl," Alan whispered. "I hope one day you can love me back." He curled his tail up and laid it on the girl's side before going back to sleep himself.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Fangurl awoke to find her neko cuddling up beside her on top of her blanket. She gently petted his head before covering him up with the blanket and getting up. Fangurl let Alan sleep, because she didn't know how much sleep he was allowed to have while he was still staying with Claude.

Fangurl wanted to find Claude and kill him for hurting Alan so much, but didn't know where the man was, and knew that her uncle would be upset if she killed someone on the Not-To-Die list. She remembered her Aunt Grell was once punished for killing people on the Not-To-Die list, and she was not ready to meet the same punishment.

The girl walked into her kitchen and began to cook breakfast for herself and Alan. Back inside the bedroom, Alan awoke from his slumber as the scent of breakfast cooking hit him. He found that Fangurl had covered him up with her blanket and pulled the fabric closer to his face. Inhaling deeply, Alan took in her scent before throwing back the blanket and getting out of bed. The neko dropped down to all four paws as he strolled into the living room.

From there, he could see Fangurl in the kitchen, so he let out a soft sound. "Nyan," he muttered.

The girl turned and saw her neko. "Hi Alan, did you sleep alright?" Fangurl asked as she walked over to him and knelt down to pet his head gently. Alan nodded as he felt her touch against him. "Why are you walking on all four paws instead of your hind legs?"

"Master Claude said that nekos are no better than humans and must walk like animals," Alan replied.

Fangurl kissed the top of his head before whispering "Claude is not your master anymore. Claude is not your owner anymore. I'm going to be your owner, and I will do everything in my ability to make sure that he never touches you again."

Alan swished his tail around to show that he was happy with what Fangurl told him as he licked her face gently. "Does that mean I can walk like a human?" Alan wondered.

"Yes, you can if you want to," Fangurl confirmed.

The neko immediately stood up on his hind legs and looked down at the girl. He ran one of his paws through her hair before licking her face once again. "C'mon, let's go have breakfast," she suggested as she took Alan into the kitchen.

While they ate, there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" Fangurl called as she stood up.

"It's Ronald baby girl," a voice called from the other side of the apartment door.

Fangurl grinned as she opened up the door and hugged her boyfriend. "Hey Ronnie," Fangurl replied as he kissed her lips lightly. Alan saw this and gripped his furry chest. He hated seeing another person besides him kiss Fangurl. It didn't seem right to him.

"What's that doing here?' Ronald asked as he looked over and saw Alan at the table.

"This is Alan, he's my pet neko," Fangurl informed. "Come here Alan," she called gently.

Slowly, Alan got up from the table and walked over to Fangurl and Ronald. "Wow, he's a big neko," the blonde stated looking up at Alan.

"Yeah he is, and he's very clingy to me too," Fangurl said as Alan wrapped his arms around his human owner.

Ronald nodded. "Well, I'll be right back; I'm gonna go move my car under an awning. It's starting to snow again," the blonde noticed.

As soon as Ronald left, Alan pulled Fangurl close to him. "I don't like him Fangurl," the neko stated.

"Why not?" Fangurl asked.

"Because I want to be the only one who is allowed to love you," Alan whispered as he wrapped his tail around her waist and kissed her lips.

Fangurl didn't know how to respond, so she just stood there and allowed her neko to kiss her while holding her by her arms. Suddenly, the door opened up again and Ronald walked inside.

But Alan didn't care that Ronald saw. He wanted the blonde to know that he loved Fangurl. "Hey, let go of her!" Ronald demanded as he walked over and grabbed Alan by the back of the neck.

He pulled the neko away from Fangurl and shoved him outside. "Ronnie what was that for?" she asked.

"That neko kissed my girlfriend, and as a punishment, he's going to stay outside," Ronald informed.

"But Ronnie it's snowing," Fangurl reminded.

"He'll be fine, he's a cat. He's got fur all over him," Ronald insisted. Fangurl looked out of the window and saw Alan shivering on the front porch.

That night, Fangurl turned in early, and made Ronald let Alan back in the apartment. Ronald glared at the neko as he walked back into Fangurl's apartment and closed the door before locking it.

The neko strolled into Fangurl's room and saw that she was already lying in bed. He quietly jumped up onto the bed and sat beside her. Fangurl sat up silently and began to rub Alan's head. Alan moved closer to her and reached his paw up to move some of Fangurl's hair out of her face.

Alan gently then began to kiss Fangurl again. He wrapped his arms around the girl and pulled her closer to him. She drew back a little and saw Alan was nervous. "It's okay," Fangurl whispered.

The neko nodded as they lay down underneath the blanket in each other's arms. Alan began to kiss her once again and lick at her face, as a natural neko instinct. Without saying a word, he moved on top of the human girl and kept his lips locked with hers. The two pulled apart for a brief moment to take in some air before Fangurl wrapped her arms around the furry neko's back and pulled him closer to her body as they kissed each other again.

She ran her fingertips up and down Alan's cold, furry back, causing the neko to purr and begin to shudder a little inside. Alan ran his sandpaper like tongue over her lips and earned a moan from his owner.

The neko moved his paws down Fangurl's body, took her legs, and wrapped them around his waist. Alan returned his paws to Fangurl's neck as he held her face. He began to nip at the skin of her neck lightly as he kissed and gently scraped his teeth across the side of her neck.

Fangurl moaned quietly when she felt Alan kiss her throat. He released her face from his paws and snaked them down to the bottom of her tank top. Slowly, the neko pushed up Fangurl's tank top to reveal her chest to him. All Alan could do was stare; for he had never seen a human female chest before.

The feeling of Fangurl scratch him behind his ears brought his attention back to him. The girl propped herself up on her elbows before kissing the neko once more and placing his paws on her stomach.

Alan took this as a sign that Fangurl was okay with what he was about to attempt. He wanted to make sure his name was the only name Fangurl ever said while she was being loved, and he was going to do whatever it took to make that dream a reality.

The neko glided his paws up her abdomen until they reached her chest. Alan touched her gently so as to make sure and not harm his owner. After hearing her happily moan quietly when he just barely touched her chest, Alan lowered his head and began to lick her torso.

Her skin tasted wonderful and sweet, and seemed to cause Alan to crave more and more of his owner. He nipped all over her torso and abdomen, just so he could have one more taste of Fangurl's skin.

Lowering her shirt back down, Alan unwrapped Fangurl's legs from around his waist as he moved to lie down beside the girl. He then snuggled close to the human and lightly draped his tail across her side.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Alan awoke to find himself lying alone in bed again. Figuring Fangurl was up already, the neko got out of bed as well and walked into the living room. He found her standing in the kitchen looking out the window and watching it snow. Alan strolled over to his owner and wrapped his paws around her waist.

He felt her gently place her hands on top of his paws as he buried his face in her neck. "Do you hate me for what I did Fangurl?" Alan asked.

"Why would I hate you for what you did?" Fangurl wondered.

"Because I kissed you and touched you," Alan replied as he nudged his face against her shoulder.

Fangurl turned to Alan and placed a hand on his face. She stroked his fur before whispering "You think that just because you kissed me that I would hate you? Alan, you are my neko, and I love you. I don't care if you want to have feelings for me."

"But I want you to love me as much as I love you," Alan muttered as he ran his paws through Fangurl's hair. He leaned forward and kissed her lips gently. Pulling back a little, the neko continued "You don't know how long I've been in love with you, and how long I had to wait to be able to do what I did last night."

"How long have you been in love with me?" Fangurl wondered as Alan ran one of his fingers over her lips.

"Ever since I first met you; back when you were eight years old. I've been in love with you for ten long years, waiting and hoping for a moment when I could tell you that I truly loved you more than just a neko. When Claude took me away from you, I cried every night because I missed you so much. Then when you found me again and told me about Ronald, it hurt my heart because I wanted to be the only one who got the privilege to love you. I know I'm just a neko, but I promise to give you all the love I have inside my heart," Alan explained.

Fangurl said nothing for several moments. Alan figured that she would want to send him to an adoption center now that she knew her neko loved her more than just in terms of a pet-owner relationship.

Looking at Alan, Fangurl stroked the fur on his chest before reaching down to take one of his paws in her hands. The neko watched as she traced one of his scars with her fingers. Alan remembered getting that scar; that one was from when Claude had cut him for writing Fangurl's name on the floor near his bed.

Fangurl took her neko over to the couch and sat down. Alan seated himself on top of her lap cautiously, before feeling the girl's gentle hand stroke his back. The neko rolled over onto his back so he could look up at his owner. Fangurl glided her fingertips over Alan's abdomen and heard him begin to purr loudly.

She moved to let Alan lay on the couch underneath her as she continued to rub his stomach. Fangurl then pressed her lips against the neko's as she kissed Alan lovingly. He ran his paws over the girl's back in a similar way she had done it the previous night.

Fangurl then lay down beside Alan and laid her head on his furry chest while the neko kept his arms tightly wound around her. "Alan, you must understand that I love you so much, but I don't know yet whether or not I love you like you love me," she whispered.

Alan closed his eyes tightly and asked "Will you ever?"

"I don't know," Fangurl honestly answered. The neko allowed two tears to slip out of his eyes and roll down his fur.

"Why didn't you come look for me during those five years I was gone?" Alan wondered.

Fangurl looked up at him. "Alan . . ." she started.

With his eyes still closed, the neko said calmly "Just tell me why Fangurl."

"I did come look for you. I wanted to find you and bring you home so that I knew you were safe with me," she replied.

Opening his eyes up, Alan said with tears forming "Fangurl I needed you and you weren't there. There were times when I would cry for you and scream for you to come help me, but you never came. There were nights where I cried myself to sleep and called for you quietly to hold me and tell me you loved me, but you never came."

"I know Alan, and I'm sorry, I truly am. I know Claude hurt you, but I will never let it happen again, I promise," Fangurl responded quietly as she stroked the tears off of the neko's fur.

Alan turned over and faced away from Fangurl as he continued to cry. "I needed you. He tortured me and hurt me, and I would scream for you to come and save me. You must have been too occupied with your boyfriend to even care," he cried before running into the bedroom.

The neko fell onto the bed and curled up. For one moment in his life, Alan didn't care if Fangurl came and lay by him or not. Images of his owner with Ronald began to circulate through his mind and it made him cry harder.

It felt like hours had passed before Alan stopped crying. He lay there in bed was about to fall asleep when he felt warm arms wrap around him. Turning over, he hurried closer to Fangurl's body. The neko began to cry again as he whispered that he was sorry to his owner. Fangurl simply quietly shushed his tears, as she gently stroked his fur.

"Alan, listen to me," Fangurl softly said. The neko quieted his crying as he felt Fangurl scratch behind his ears. "You must understand that I looked for you as long as I could, but after two weeks, Uncle Will made me stop looking. I wanted to find you, but I was forced to stop. I love you so much and would do anything for you, please believe me." Alan closed his eyes and buried his face into her shirt.

"I do believe you," he muttered. Fangurl lifted his face up and kissed his lips. Alan felt a purr grow in the back of his throat as he lip locked his owner.


End file.
